1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for racemizing an optically active amino acid.
2. Discussion of the Background
Optically active amino acids are compounds useful as organic industrial chemicals, food additives, feeds and intermediates for agricultural chemicals and medicines.
Optically active amino acids are obtainable usually in the form of racemic modifications by usual syntheses, and useful optical isomers are obtainable by optical resolution. Accordingly, by racemizing the optical antipodes remaining after the optical resolution and repeating the resolution, it is possible to convert them into the useful optical isomers. Here, the racemization is a very important technique.
As a conventional technique, it is known to conduct racemization slowly by heating an optically active amino acid together with a concentrated base or strong acid for a long period of time. In order to conduct the racemization quickly, a high temperature and high pressure are required, whereby a part or whole of the amino acid is likely to decompose depending upon the type of the amino acid.